


I Shall Give You A Kiss!

by Prongs_Smitch



Series: Destiel one-shots [5]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Pre-season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 1 year since the fall, and they decide to throw Cas a party. After a present from Dean Cas wants to give him something in return, a kiss. Or at least - what he thought was a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Give You A Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-uploaded from my account (Prongs Smitch) on fanfiction.net. Sorry for any mistakes - the file hasn't been edited since I originally wrote it a few years ago. I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)

Cas tightened his old blue tie, officially his now. He dragged his hands down his face, smoothing over his freshly shaven chin. This body was officially his now, and had been for a year, his emotions, his brain, his. It had been one year since the fall. A year full of confusion, pain, sadness and the Winchesters. Cas had found his home finally, he was here to stay, as long as they would have him.

He walked to the door, shrugging on his blazer as he stepped through the door and made his way down the hall. His foot steps echoed through the corridor, shoes slapping along the floor.

Cas thought back over the year, things he'd had to learn, feelings he'd had to deal with.

He learnt what a child learns in a whole childhood, in a year. Watching Disney movies, star wars, anything Dean had given him - so obviously countless wild west films.

Speak of the devil (yet another human phrase he'd learnt), Dean poked his head round the door.

"Cas, by the time you get your ass in here Christmas will have come and gone, and I will have died from starvation. Get in 'ere so I can eat some freaking cake would ya?" he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grinned at Cas from the door way.

"Patience Dean, is God's greatest gift."

"Well, at least you know what to get me for my birthday then."

* * *

This year had been a great year for Dean, okay, so Sammy had almost died (again), Cas had fallen, and various other things that he'd rather not relive now in this particular moment, but finally his family had a home. He had Cas, Sam, Kevin, Charlie and hell, even Garth. Things hadn't been easy, sure, but to get to this point, everyone standing on two feet, holding a cake (that had '1 year' written in icing on the top.) out to Cas while singing 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow', was nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

Streamers were hung from the ceiling and bowls of junk food were dotted about the room. Cas cut into the cake and handed everyone a slice, Dean had picked up chocolate with vanilla icing, his favourite. Music was blasting from the player in the corner, that naturally Dean was in charge of, not that Cas minded - turned out he loved rock almost as much as Dean.

A few hours later, after _lots_ of food had been eaten, lots of dancing had been done, plenty of alcohol had been consumed, Cas was exhausted. He was sat on the Sofa, head dipped back, eyes lidded, cradling a still mostly full beer in his knee. Sam, Kevin and Charlie were in the kitchen, discussing a book they'd all read, not that Cas was particularly listening, he was deep in thought. What a year it had been. This one year, standing out bright against the thousands of centuries he had lived as an angel.

"Cas?" Dean said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Dean?"

"Will you come grab some fresh air with me?"

Cas nodded and followed Dean out through the door. Dean stopped and turned round, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dean.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I.. Um, wanted to give you this." he said, holding out a small wrapped box awkwardly, which Cas took with gentle hands.

"Dean, I do not need presents."

"Well, I wanted to.. Y'know... Congratulate you on making it a year." He said sheepishly.

"I ... I've never had a present before." Cas said, staring down in awe at the box in his hand.

"Its not much so don't -"

"Dean, I'm sure I'll love it." Said Cas, cutting him off. He slowly began unwrapping the box, trying to not even tear it.

"Cas, for the love of God, I'm freezing here. Really, the wrapping isn't important. Just rip it."

So Cas did, shoving the paper in his pocket and lifting the lid. Inside was a necklace, simular to the amulet Dean used to own, but with the shape off a wing.

"Dean..I..I..love it." He said, his eyes wide as he stared at it.

"Really? I wasn't sure, Sam's always better at this girly, mushy stuff."

"I must give you something in return."

"Cas, really, I don't need anything."

Cas thought about the movie he had recently watched, Peter Pan. Then it struck him, he knew exactly what to give him.

"I shall give you a kiss." He said.

Deans eyes widened in surprise. Cas shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thimble he had found in his room months ago, why it was in the bunker he didn't know. He held it out to a chuckling Dean.

"Cas, that's not how it -" Dean couldn't bring himself to ruin the look on his angles face. Cas would always be his angel. "Thanks Cas." He said, taking the thimble and turning it over in his hands.

"Do I get a kiss, Dean?"

Dean blushed furiously, the tips of his ears reddening. He stepped closer and grabbed the lapels of Cas' jacket, pulling him up. He paused for a moment, but he wanted this, so screw what they though. So he pressed there lips together. His hands dropping from his jacket and reaching up to cradle Cas' face. When they finally broke apart, both of their chests heaving and both men a nice shade of pink, they smiled at each other. Dean could have his freak-out later, right now, he didn't give a damn.

"We should go in, they'll be wondering where we are." Dean whispered.

"Yeah." Cas said, staring into Dean's eyes and reaching up to join their lips together again.

Half an hour later, the gang didn't ask where they'd been, the looks on the mens faces, their swollen lips and the colour of their cheeks gave more than enough of a hint.

Dean would keep that thimble until the end of his days and Cas would hardly ever remove the necklace. It reminded them of a time of true happiness, even if their current situation was not so great.

For now though, everyone was content to talk and laugh through the night, celebrating their own little family.

 _Yep_ , Cas thought, _one hell of a year._


End file.
